


Cody is concentrating...

by little_dumpling



Series: Cody writes fanfiction [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Clones, Clones Are People Too, Fanart, Gen, Humor, M/M, Space hobby, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dumpling/pseuds/little_dumpling
Summary: Fanart for my series "Cody writes fanfiction".Cody sits in his office, writing a story inspired by his co-workers. The whole thing had started out so innocently. Who knew he'd fall headlong into the world of fanfiction?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Cody writes fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931494
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Cody is concentrating...

_Cody sits in his office, writing a story inspired by his co-workers. The whole thing had started out so innocently. Who knew he'd fall headlong into the world of fanfiction?_

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable here.](https://littledumplingwrites.tumblr.com/post/629861607237926912/cody-is-focusing-very-hard-on-writing-his)


End file.
